Zwischenspiel 6ter zu 7ter Spielabend
'1. Rando' Rando war mitten im Tiefschlaf. Mal drehte er sich auf die eine, mal auf die andere Seite. Kein Wunder bei dem, was sich in seinem Kopf tat.... (Folgender Beitrag ist möglicherweise Gewaltbeinhaltend, nicht jugendfrei und nur unter Vorsicht zu lesen. Verhalten, das man als 'unfreundlich' bezeichnen kann, ist dabei ohne Gewähr mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit enthalten.) Es war mal wieder ein Abend in Tommy's Bar. Es war ein scheisse langer Tag gewesen, und Rando war geschafft, müde und wollte einfach in Ruhe ein Bier trinken. Die Bar war nur leider nicht leer. Ein paar Punker mit Iros oder wie man sie auch nun bezeichnen wollte, waren noch da, insgesamt vier. Alle reichlich angetrunken. Inzwischen nervten sie sogar Tommy, der den Laden dichtmachen wollte. Man konnte es deutlich in seinem Gesicht lesen. 'E...ey!' lallte einer der Spitzköpfe, ' ich...wil...noch...n...Biar....' Tommy stiess einen Seufzer aus. Nach dem fünften Mal hatte auch er keine Lust mehr, dem Idioten noch ruhig zu erklären, dass es kein Bier mehr gab. Zumindest nicht für die Truppe. Entnervt drehte er sich um und ging nach hinten zum stillen Örtchen. Rando zählte kurz, nach dem Tommy die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. 21...22...23....Punkt! Innerhalb eines Augenlidschlags stand Rando mit seinen zwei Ares Predator im Raum. Die ersten beiden Deppen an der Theke hatte er direkt im Schussfeld, die waren mit einem parallelen Abdrücken beider Waffen schnell erledigt. Den dritten in der Ecke links von ihm legte er mit der rechten Waffe über den linken Arm hinweg um, der vierte direkt links von ihm folgte mit einer lockeren Bewegung aus dem linken Handgelenk. Die letzten zwei Idioten hinter ihm an der Tür folgten direkt wieder mit einer Paralellsalve und einer schnellen Halbdrehung. Die letzten zwei Patronenhülsen kamen mit einem leichten, altbekannten 'Pling' auf dem Boden auf, just als Tommy auch wieder aus der Toilette gestürmt kam, die Schrotflinte direkt im Anschlag. Rando wunderte sich, ob das Schmuckstück eigentlich an Tommy angewachsen war. 'Was ist hier los!?!' brüllte er in den Raum. Rando hatte die Waffen schon wieder verstaut, allerdings gut sichtbar in seinen vorderen Schnellziehhalfter. Mit absoulter Gelassenheit antwortet er: 'Nichts.' Tommy guckte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem mehr als nur fragenden Blick um. 'Keine Sorge. War nur Geleemuni. Ich habe alle tödlichen Trefferzonen um 2 Zentimeter ausgelassen.' Tommy überzeugte sich davon. In der Tat, bei jedem der Junkies traf es zu: Ob zwischen den Augen, am Hinterkopf, oder am Hals: Alle waren so getroffen, dass die Treffer zwar sehr knapp, aber nur betäubend waren. 'Ich dachte mir, du willst den Laden endlich dichtmachen.' antwortete Rando mit einem breiten Lächeln. Tommy erwiderte dieses. 'Ja, hast du allerdings recht mit. Hast mir aber nen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Dann hilf mir mal, die Knaben vor die Tür zu geleiten.' Gesagt, getan. Rando half Tommy dabei, die Truppe einfach neben der Tür abzulegen. Dann würden sie wenigstens auf dem Weg nach Hause nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen können. Grinsend wünschte Rando Tommy eine gute Nacht, schwang sich auf seine Nightcrawl und war wie auch schon in der Nacht verschwunden.' (Übereinstimmungen oder Ähnlichkeiten mit 'Equilibrium' sind rein zufällig. :-P ) Rando machte die Augen auf. Interessanter Traum... Nach dem Trubel der letzten Tage war er heilfroh, endlich wieder etwas Ruhe gefunden zu haben. Er schlenderte langsam in die Küche und machte sich auf die Suche nach Essen. In seinem Kopf lief er noch manchen Gedanken durch: Windhound war zu Recht ziemlich stinkig gewesen, dass er sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Und beim Anruf nachzufragen, wie es jemandem geht, war eigentlich auch eine Sache der Höflichkeit. Naja, er hatte sie zumindest nochmal zum Essen eingeladen und hoffte, mit etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit auch wieder besser bei ihr zu stehen. Die Ausflüge mit Optimax zum Schießstand und allerlei anderen Locations waren sowohl anstrengend als auch erfolgreich gewesen. Der Knabe war zwar nach wie vor anstrengend mit seiner ach so coolen Art und Weise, aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wie er seine Silverline benutzen konnte, ohne sich selbst zu verletzen und dass Cyberware für ihn schlicht und ergreifend erst in ein paar Jahren in Frage kommt. Er hatte zwar nach wie vor die Sorge, dass der Junge beim nächsten Treffen mindestens ein komplett vercybertes neues Gliedmaß haben würde, aber das störte ihn dann auch nicht mehr. Weder er noch ein anderer aus dem UEC waren seine Babysitter, und wenn er meinte, alle Ratschläge in den Wind schießen zu müssen, dann bitte. Er würde dann schon merken, dass die holde Weiblichkeit seiner Altersklasse schlichtweg nicht auf Metall IM, sondern wenn übrhaupt nur AM Körper Gefallen findet...Dafür hatte Rando durchaus dazugelernt in Sachen Hacking. Seine ganze Recherche und Trainingsstunden in der Matrix, unter anderem mit Optimax Unterstützung, machten sich bezahlt. Endlich. Nur dieser verflixte kleine Zwerg machte ihm nach wie vor Magenschmerzen. Wie trottelig sind sie gewesen bei der ganzen Aktion...sie hätten locker die 320.000 NuYen einheimsen können, wenn nicht noch viel, viel mehr! Sie hätten nur geschickter vorgehen müssen. Hätte er selbst nur aufmerksamer auf das Gelände geachtet und den Scharfschützen früher bemerkt! Er ärgerte sich maßlos. Das Leben als Runner war schlichtweg hart, aber er wusste langsam nicht, was härter war: Das Runnerleben oder die bittere Erfahrung, nur auf die harte Tour, nämlich durch Fehler zu lernen... Seufzend holte er sein Frühstück aus dem Kühlschrank. Im Nachhinein war es ja sogar nicht mal sooo schlecht gelaufen. Vor allem, wenn er bedachte, dass er mit seinen Fähigkeiten als Hacker der Gruppe doch noch einen ordentlichen Teil der Knete retten konnte, mit dem sie nun alle einen fähigen Arzt als Anlaufstelle hatten und der somit auch ein erster Schritt in Richtung Genesung war, zumindest für ihn. Der Gedanke daran half ihm, seine Laune wieder zu heben. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Er vermisste seine langen Haare sehr, zumal sie einfach zu einem Elf dazugehörten, aber solange er den Haarausfall nicht losgeworden war, würde es sinnlos sein, ein Implantat zu kaufen, nur damit das dann wieder irgendwann im Gully landete. Er seufzte. Zwar schien er seit seiner Umwandlung seine Umgebung besser wahrnehmen zu können, aber die graue Haut war trotzdem nicht gerade ansehnlich. Wenn, dann würde sie sich hoffentlich komplett schwarz färben, aber so war es einfach nur unschön. Wenigstens füllte sich sein Credstick langsam, aber sicher soweit, dass er sich mal richtig durchchecken lassen konnte. Vielleicht hatte sein Team ja langsam genug ernüchternde Erfahrungen gemacht, um beim nächsten Auftrag auch mal wieder einen vollen Erfolg zu feiern... Sein Blick schweifte durch die Wohnung. Da fiel ihm etwas ein...Er ging hinüber zu Grunts Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass der Troll inzwischen wieder komplett nüchtern und ansprechbar war. In der letzten Zeit musste er sich bei den Runs meist im Hintergrund halten, was ihm sicherlich schwergefallen war. Würde ihm wahrscheinlich helfen, auch mal wieder aktiv werden zu können. Er klopfte und wartete auf eine Reaktion. 'Hey Grunt, bist du wach?' Er schaltete seinen Audioverstärker ein, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er endlich mal auch diese Investition hatte tätigen können...Vielleicht war der Tag doch nicht so schlecht heute. Er rechnete nun damit, dass er statt Grunts Stimme als erstes wieder dieses altbekannte 'Schokolaaaaade...' hören würde...Das Abstruse daran war, dass dieser Geist irgendwie was putziges hatte, so nervig er war. Gut, dass seine Chummer diese Gedanken nicht lesen konnten. Aber irgendwie wirkte es für Rando so, als hätte Grunt einfach ein unfreiwilliges Haustier bekommen... '2. Grunt' Grunt war schon ne ganze Weile wach. Wie es scheint hatte sein Erwachen auch andere auswirkungen auf ihn gehabt als er es zu erst angenommen hatte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen wesentlich mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und war fast dankbar gewesen nur Fahrer spielen zu müssen. In seinen Gedanken hatte er ganz neue Mögllichkeiten für sich selber erforscht. So hatte er festgestellt dass er, wenn er sich eine bestimmte Zeit am Tag mit sich selber auseinandersetzte, eine viel grössere Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper hatte. Subtile Dinge.. Er verspürte weniger Hunger, konnte aber regelrecht spüren wie die Energie seinen Körper durchfloss. Er konnte die andere Welt, die 'astrale Ebene " wie sie von den 'gebildeten' Leuten genannt wurde, sehen. Er hatte zum ersten mal erkenntnisse aus den Auren anderer lesen können und hat sich so schnell er konnte angeeignet wie er sie zerstören und auch wieder richten konnte. Es war eher einer Achterbahnfahrt als einer Lernkurve gleichzusetzen. Zumindest für Grunt. Den Troll aus der Gosse. Den Ganger dessen mystischster Erlebnis ein Nitro-trip vor 3 Jahren war. Zuletzt hat er etwas seltsames festgestellt. Die Welt um ihn herum schien auf eine andere Art und Weise fassbar zu werden, als ob er mit den Händen auf einmal die Luft fast greifen könnte. Sie fast formen könnte. Aber er verstand das alles noch nicht. Und auch seine recherchen in der matrix liessen ihn häufiger auf absoluten DREK treffen als auf irgendwas hilfreiches. Eine gewisse Verzweiflung machte sich ab und an in ihm breit - in seinem bisherigen Leben konnte er selbst schwerwiegende Probleme geradeaus und direkt angehen. Ihm ging wer auf die Nerven. Er haut ihm eine Runter. Er hat Hunger? er geht was essen. Dies alles ist so...anders. Der Troll kam sich vor wie ein Säugling, kaum fähig zu krabbeln in einer Welt voller Wunder und Gefahren. Er war gerade wieder in diesen Gedanken und dem Lesen eines Textes über die Grundlagen des sogenannten " Mana" vertieft als es an seiner Tür klopfte und Rando sich meldete. Grunt schüttelte den Kopf kurz - Gedanken freimachen. Die Leute müssen nicht wissen wie verwirrt er gerade ist. Im Schattenbiz ist es schlecht als schwach oder inkompetent zu erscheinen - vor allem vor den Chummern die sich auf einem verlassen müssen. Er schloss im AR das Dokument nachdem er sich ein Lesezeichen gesetzt hatte und ging zur Tür. Ein kräftiges Gähnen mimend machte er auf. " Jetzt schon, Chummer. Was gibts?" Ungeniert kratzte er sich im schritt - in die alte Rolle zu fallen fiel ihm doch leichter als er befürchtet hatte. '3. Hawk' Hawk hatte sich in aller Seelenruhe auf der Matratze lang gemacht und geschlafen, wie es lange nicht mehr der Fall war. Doch als er morgens durch ein Klopfen an der Nebentür und Randos gedämpfte Stimme wach wurde, war sein erster Gedanke die Ärgernis über die verpasste Summe Geld. Es hätte viel mehr sein können, als die "lumpigen" 85.000 Nuyen, es hätten 320.000 sein können, hätte er schneller gehandelt. "Lernen durch Schmerzen" nannte man das bei den Marines. Nur so brannten sich Dinge tief genug ein, dass man sie auch nie wieder vergaß. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und wollte etwas dösen, aber das Gesrpäch an der Nachbartür wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. '4. Rando' Rando überging den Juckreiz des Trolls, da sowas nicht unbedingt der schönste Anblick am Morgen (nach Runnerzeit, also gegen 17 Uhr) war. 'Morgen Grunt. Hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt, aber ich wollte mal fragen, ob du vielleicht mal bei Trogg anrufen könntest und ihn nett fragen, ob er nicht ein paar alte Bleiplatten und alte Kameras im Sortiment hat. Wir sollten unsere Bude hier mal ein bisschen besser ausstatten, und damit meine ich an erster Stelle: Kugelsicher machen. Du kannst ja schliesslich nicht die ganze Zeit an der Haustür Schutzmauer spielen.' Grinsend wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. 'Achja, sag mal, du hattest doch deinen Kumpel angehauen, dass der ne neue Milz für Legbuzz'Lee besorgt. Was ist eigentlich aus dem Knaben geworden?' '5. Grunt' Wärhend Rando sprach streckte dich Grunt etwas, ungefähr 2 dutzend Gelenke knackten dabei erhaben. "Bleiplatten helfen nicht gegen Kugeln. Da bräuchten wir Stahl. Das kriegen wir sicher für den standartpreis bei ihm, der hat ja mehr als genug davon. Alte Cams eher weniger denk ich, der kram wurde schon rausgeholt bevor der Schutt bei ihm liegt. Kann ihn aber trotzdem fragen. Aber ich würds mir 2 mal überlegen ob ich die Bude hier so aufrüsten würde. Wenn du noch mehr an Kram rumschrauben willst, dann nicht inner Wohnstube. Nicht wenn du mal ne Krarre und kein Bike hast. Ich bräucht' auch nen paar meer Räume. wie's aussieht brauch ich auch so nen sanktum-Firlefans. Jedenfalls hab ich gelesen dass das total wichtig ist fürs Mojo. Und sei mal ehrlich, du willst doch deine Optimum auch nicht im Wohnzimmer rumliegen haben. Wenn wir uns irgendwo richtig was holen wollen brauchen wir ne alte Lagerhalle oder was anderes recht grosses, wenns geht unterkellert, mit grosser Garage. So nen richtiger Unterschlupf. Trideo und das echte Essen können wir da gern mitnehmen. " Er grübelte kurz " Erinnerst du dich an das Verwaltungsgebäube beim alten AKW? da ham' wir doch die Tür gefunden. Dieses Ding mit kamera was halb aussieht wie so ne Blast door. Das wird auch so nen Unterschlupf oder so gewesen sein. Ist doch perfekt, Ghoulies halten die anderen nervigen ab, keiner will wegen der Strahlung echt hin, 2 mal am Tag ne Drohne da. Nur hab ich keinen Bock auf strahlung. Aber was ich meinte ist - wir müssen uns mal was echtes suchen, Was richtig bearbeitet werden kann. Wo es sich lohnt für orgendliche Sicherheit, vielelicht sogar ne festverkabelte Waffe oder so. Alles andere kann Safehouse und Lager sein. Heisse Ware will man nicht im Hauptunterschlupf lagern? Oder erinnerst du dich an das Hacken der Comlinks? Dafür hat man nen Safehouse. Dort macht man sich kram für sowas fertig. Wenns auffliegt geht eine drecks sin unter, aber man selbst kann abhauen. Genau für anderen Kram. Wir sollten das mal mit Hawk besprechen wenn der wach ist. Aber ich glaub der sollt echt mal aufwachen, immerhin hat der scheinbar was wichtiges vergessen." Recht ungehobelt schlägt Grund relativ sachte mit einer Faust gegen die Wand zu Hawks Raum - etwas putz fällt dabe von der Wand." Hawk, was auf, chummer. Ich glaub du hast da nen Drek vergessen. schnelles handeln oder gar kein Handeln ist gefragt" Dann wendet er sich wieder Rando zu. Er wusste, dass der ex-marine innerhalb von Sekunden Kampffertig auf den Beinen stehen konnte und daher sprach er nur etwas lauter, so dass er das folgende direkt mithören konnte. " Wirhaben über dem Troubel mit dem Grünzeug und dem Koffer den Legbas total vergessen. Der liegt jetzt seit über ner Woche im Central. Der Vater wird doch nie das Geld haben den da so lange zu unterhalten. Nach der Op die Jason 100% arrangiert hat brauchte der da noch 2 oder 3 Tage zur Erholung - die waren sicher bei unserer Bezahlung drin. Wenn wir glück haben haben die ihn nachdem das Geld ausgegangen ist auf die Strasse gesetzt und der Vater hat ihn abgeholt. Wenn wir pech haben isser auf einer " freiwilligen lebend organspenderliste" gelandet um angefallene, nicht gedeckte Kosten abzudecken. Also sollten wir uns ASAP dran machen das abzuklären." Grunt schien richtig in fahrt zu kommen als er an Rando vorbeiging. denn er sprach dann " Rando, mach mal deine Magie in der Matrix und guck nach ob du irgendwo nen Bodyshop findest der was schmieriger aussieht. Die haben 100% die Bein da die er brauch, denn das ist ja das standartmodell. Wenn der Junge keine Sin hat müssen wir was bestechen. Wenn doch wird das flutschiger werden als die scheisse einer Teufelsratte... Wir haben immerhin schonmal unser gemeinsames Geld investiert damit der Junge überlebt, dann können wir jetzt direkt auch dafür sorgen dass der auch wieder ein leben bekommt. Sonst wäre das weggeworfenes Cred gewesen." Am Küchentisch angekommen, also 3 Schritte weiter, drehte er sich um und schien irgendwie etwas verwirrt drein zu blicken. Er hatte da gerade einfach mal eine Art Kommando übernommen und Aufgaben dirigiert als ob er da irgendwie ein Chef wäre. Auch hatte er den Hawk in einem halb befehlsmässigen Ton für Menschen recht unsanft aus dem Bett geholt, unwissend dass dieser schon wach war. Nun wurde ihm klar was er da im Moment eigendlich so angenommen hatte und dass dies Teilweise auch auf Runs stattgefunden war - dass er an kritischen Positionen die Führung übernommen hatte. Und sie überlebt hatten. Doch ob das so akzeptiert werden würde - und ob er das wollte. Eine Art Führungsposition. Das wusste er nicht. Nach vielleicht einer Sekunde in der diese Gedanken im riesiegen Trollschädel abliefen kam ein fast schüchternes " bitte" in Richtung rando und dem wahrscheinlich schon komplett angezogen (wenn er da nicht steht, bitte ignorieren ^^) in seiner Tür stehenden Hawk. Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich nen Soykaf - eine ganze Kanne. Und wartete auf das Donnerwetter dass nun sicher kommen würde. '6.Rando' Er war schon mit seinem Comlink und dem Einloggen beschäftigt, als er Grunts nachgeschobenes 'Bitte' vernahm. Überrascht blickte er in das ebenso verdutzte Gesicht des Trolls, der sich offensichtlich selber bei seiner Befehlshaberei ertappt hatte und sich schüchtern dem Kaffee zuwandte. Rando musste unwillkürlich grinsen: 'Keine Sorge Großer. Bis jetzt haben wir es in jeder Situation intuitiv so hingekriegt, dass der, der grade am meisten Ahnung hat, auch das Kommando hat. Hawk in der Taktik, ich beim Infiltrieren und du als Allrounder. Dieses Teamwork hat sich schliesslich bis jetzt als unsere beste Waffe in jeder Situation erwiesen. Solange du nicht vorhast, auf einmal dauerhaft das Kommando zu übernehmen, ist alles im grünen Bereich.' Währenddessen suchte er schon in der Matrix nach Hinweisen über Legbuzz. ''7. Merlin ''Ihr sucht ne weile rum bis ihr jemand findet der weiß was mit Legbas’ Lee passiert ist: Gumbell, die hübsche orkische Skaterrin (mit der Hawk (damals) mal was hatte, inzwischen ist sie 19^^) (Denke mal Hawks Erklärung läuft in die Richtung: Orks sehen ja immer soviel älter aus… und/ scheiße is’ die heiß)(Fühl dich frei hier zu editieren, solang der “Inhalt“ der gleiche bleibt, Außer du findest das für deinen Char total unpassend, dann editier soviel du willst)(P.s entfern mein Geklammere nachdem dus (eventuell) verändert hast) meint, sie hätte mit Legabas’ Lee gequatscht und er hätte ihr erzählt das er eine seine Nieren für 20 000 verkaufen kann und dafür seine Beine kriegt. Dummerweise hat ihn seit über ne Woche niemand mehr gesehen. /Rollerball weiß das ihr für '''Legbas’' Lee '''sorgen wolltet und sein Loyalitätsstufe sinkt um 1 (glaub ich hab vergessen letztes mal zu erwähnen das die nach seiner rettung auf 2 gestiegen ist) außerdem haben Hawks alte Homys, "die sich echt voll für euch ins Zeug gelegt haben", nicht mehr so ne 'hohe meinung von euch.'Alles zusammen verliert Hawk 2 Ruf'' '''8. Rando Nach diesen beunruhigen Neuigkeiten machte sich Rando direkt daran, mithilfe seines Agenten, den er dafür kurz von der Recherchesuche zurückholte, Legbuzz' Comlink ausfindig zu machen. Grunt hatte Recht: Wenn schon, mussten sie den Jungen auch wieder komplett zusammensetzen. Möglichst noch, bevor dieser eine Niere weniger hatte. '9. Merlin' Du wühlst dich stundenlang durch die Knoten, verfolgst die Datenstränge des Krankenhausen und stößt irgendwann auf die Zahlreichen spuren, die Legbas’Lee hinterlassen hat.. Überweisungen für das Fernsehen, oder sein Sucheingaben im Netz, alte Telefonate mit vielen seiner Kollegen, von denen du eine Vielzahl am Alten Güterbahnhof getroffen hast. Einige Telefonate sind noch im Host des Krankenhauses Vorhanden. Als du die Aufnahmen durchgehst, bekommst du mit, das Legabas’lee allen stolz erzählt hat, dass der alte Hawk sich um ihn kümmert; die Begeisterungsschübe für Hawk nehmen im verlauf der Telofonate und Tage aber deutlich ab, bis er schließlich fast nur noch fragt, ob ihn nicht wer gesehen hat oder seine Nummer hat. /Werbetag Leiden sie an Haarausfall? ''Ja, es gibt eine einfache effiziente Lösung. '' Egal ob Erblich oder Krankheitsbeding “Mable In“ neuartiges Nano’E Haarimplantat lässt auch ihr Haupt wieder in der der Pracht der Jugend erhaaren. V'ollküstliche gefühlsechte Stränge aus Neuroplastischen-hartpoligonen erfüllen ihren Haartraum, kämmfrei, lebensfest und in der ganzen farblicher Vielfalt der Natur. Erhältlich in Jedem „Schwarzkopf“ und „Mable In“ Bodyschop. Evo Kosmetiks, '' ''denn jeder ist schön! Du brauchst ganze 10min um den Werbeproxi der dein Kommlink nach deinen Suchanfragen für passende Werbung durchsucht hat zu entfernen. Echt ein Schnäppchen die Dinger :) Das einzig Außergewöhnliche, was deine Suche noch zutage bringt, ist, dass Legbas’Lee ein paar stunden, bevor sein Kommling offline ging, eine Überweisung von 240Nyren, so ziemlich fast alles was er hatte, an die Unhöfliche Krankenschwester getätigt hat. Da das System langsam anfängt dich zu bemerken, nach deinen Zahlreiche Anfragen, loggst du dich nach insgesamt 4 Stunden wieder aus. '''10. Rando Rando übermittelte die Ergebnisse seiner Suche an Hawk, dabei war er recht niedergeschlagen. Die ganze Sache war echt nicht gut gelaufen...auch, wenn es letzten Endes Hawk's Angelegenheit war. Nichtsdestotrotz war er sein Chummer, und ihm fiel ein, dass Zeit Geld war. Er schickte Grunt und Hawk eine kurze Nachricht: 'Ich flitz mal zum Krankenhaus, da ich mit meiner Maschine am schnellsten bin. Dann kann ich direkt vor Ort dafür sorgen, dass Legbuzz nix passiert. Wenn ihr wollt, kommt einfach nach, sobald ihr könnt.' Also sprang er auf seine Nightcrawl und düste zum Krankenhaus, um rauszufinden, was jetzt mit Legbuzz los war. Würde man ihm da nicht antworten wollen, würde er sich schon mit einem Verweis auf einen möglichen Besuch Grunts zu helfen wissen. Die Sache gefiel ihm nicht, und Zeit war mal wieder mehr als nur Geld wert... '11. Merlin'' ''Und dann fiel Rando ein das sie Legbass vor 16 Tagen das letzte mal besucht hatten, und seine Überweisung inzwischen 4 Tage her war. Also dass er, egal wie schnell er auch fährt, es niemals schaffen wird, „vor 4 Tagen“ an zu kommen und die ganze Aktion ein bisschen unnütz ist. ' ' ''Man sollte halt einfach nicht seine Connection (oder seine Dates^^) vergessen, sondern wenn sich der SL schon die mühe dazu macht das auszuarbeiten zumindest ein Notiz auf der "What do I have to do" Liste machen. '''12. Rando Nichtsdestotrotz machte sich Rando auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Da Legbass' Comlink offline war, konnte er ihn auch nicht mehr orten. Die einzige Möglichkeit rauszufinden, was mit dem Jungen nun los war, lag darin, sich zum Ort des Geschehens zu begeben und nachzusehen, WO der Junge war. Erst nach dem Comlink von Legbass' Vater zu suchen und bei diesem nachzufragen, würde einfach zu lange dauern und ihn nicht unbedingt weiterbringen. Auf dem Weg schickte er sicherheitshalber noch eine Nachricht an Rollerbar: ' Hey, hast du zufällig eine Ahnung, was aus Legbass geworden ist und vor allem, WO er jetzt ist?' '13. Grunt' Nachdem das erwartete Donnerwetter von Rando ausgeblieben war trank Grunt den Soycaf erleichtert. Scheinbar hatte er sich seine Worte auch zu Herzen genommen, denn er begann seine ganze Magie auszupacken um Informationen über Legbuzz herauszufinden. Während rando in der Matrix nachforschungen anstellte und sehr sehr abgelenkt wirkte verzog sich Grunt etwas in die Wohnstube. Ein paar kaputte Teile des Bikes lagen noch auf dem Boden. Ungesehen von den Anderen huschte ihm ein Lächeln über die Lippen, auch wenn ihm selber nicht ganz klar war wieso. Doch dann überlegte er. Seine ersten Schritte auf der Strasse führten ihn auf die Suche nach Anderen. Recht schnell fand er seine Gang und blieb auch, trotz einieger ernster stressiger Komplikationen bei ihnen. Er hatte sich dort einfach wohl gefühlt - nicht allein und ohne Rückhalt, wie es zuvor unter Seattle gewesen war. Kaum hatte er die Gang hinter sich gelassen hatte er sich schon wieder eine neue " Gang" gesucht, auch wenn er sie nun " Chummer" nannte. Ihm wurde langsam klar dass dieses Gemeinschaftsgefühl einen grossen Teil seines Wesens ausmachte. Er mag nicht so erscheinen, aber allein fühlte er sich immer Unwohl. Unbewusst setzte er sich neben die alte Baustelle auf den Boden während vor seinem Geistigen Auge Erinnerungen abliefen. Der Elf hatte meisten zu seiner linken gesessen. Zusammen hatten die 3 dieses Bike wieder hinbekommen, alleine wären sie wohl nicht soweit gekommen. Abermals unbewusst legte er eine kleine, gebrochene, Feder in seine grosse Hand. Sie verschwand fast - und betrachtete sie lange. Für einen Zuschauer unsichtbar liess er auch seine astralen Sinne darüber schweifen . Sehr sehr schwach nahm er noch Rando's Aura daran war - er hatte sich an der scharfen Kante der Feder geschnitten und scheinbar eine längere Impression darauf hinterlassen. Die Feder in eine Tasche steckend setzte er sich auf die Couch - die knarzte wiederwillig, aber wurde gekonnt ignoriert. Leise flüsterte Grunt vor sich hin. " Du warst schon damals da. In den brennenden Hallen... Du hast mich dadurch geführt. Du hast auch dies ausgestrahlt... Bin ich so wegen dir, oder bist du bei mir weil ich so bin?" Diese Sätze leicht variierend konzentrierte er sich auf die Erinnerung - er kriecht in die Kanäle hinab und er steht vor ihm, als der Wächter der ihn dereinst vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrte. Auf diese Art würde Grunt die nächsten Stunden verbringen, verträumt durch die Wohnung gehen, den anderen wo es geht ausweichen und versuchen sich selber zu ergründen. '14. Merlin' Träge Erinnerungen schwappen hin und her, wie die Brühe der Kanalisation in die der kleine Grunt damals geflüchtet ist. Das schwappen wird zu einem wiegen und ändert sich, es ist das liebevolle schaukeln in den Armen seiner Mutter, die eine Plüschpuppe vor sein Gesicht hält und der mini Grund, der viel zu groß ist für sein alter, verzweifelt versucht an dem linken Bein des Teddys zu nuckeln. Ein neues Bild zieht auf, der ältere Grund wird von den eben noch liebevollen armen seiner Mutter entnervt in sein Zimmer geschoben. „Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollt endlich ins Bett gehen, das ist genug Trideo für heute. Kinder deines alters schlafen um diese Zeit, du kannst Pappa morgen nach der arbeit sehen da kommt er früher, außerdem wollte der heute einen Freund mitbringen und über langweilige erwachsenen Sachen reden, da kann er nicht mit dir spielen.“ Später wacht der kleine Grund auf, und muss wahnsinnig auf Klo. Im Flur hört er Papa mit einem anderen Mann streiten: „ … so ein humbuck!!! das ist doch der totale quatsch, mein Sohn bleibt hier bei seiner Familie, hier ist er besser aufgehoben als auf irgendeiner komischen Schule, nur weil du eine „Vermutung“ hast! Levan, er bleibt hier, basta, und wenn du Isabella auch nur ein Wort davon erzählst, war’s das mit unserer Freundschaft! Sie hat schon genug Sorgen…..“ Ein" Schokolade?" zerreist den Traum…. '15. Rando' Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus fiel Rando wieder Grunts merkwürdiges Verhalten auf. Dieses apathische Herumlaufen und noch dazu dieser Blick, als wäre er irgendwo auf einer anderen Sphäre...das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es sich dabei einfach um Drogen handelte, naja, ok, aber bei Magie war sein Latein am Ende. Was hatte Grunt noch erzählt, er brauche einen speziellen Raum fürs Meditieren oder sowas? Die Vorstellung, dass Grunt demnächst auch ein Geweih auf dem Kopf und dann noch mit irgendwelchen lustigen Duftbäumchen oder ähnlichem behangen durch die Gegend laufen würde, liess ihn unwillkürlich grinsen, aber das konnten sie nicht gebrauchen. Der alte, kaltschnäuzige Grunt war ihm momentan eigentlich lieber als der jetzige, der scheinbar auf irgendeiner Wolke zwei Zentimeter über dem Boden levitierte. Er nahm sich vor, Grunt bei nächster Gelegenheit mal zu fragen, woher diese Apartheit eigentlich kam, aber eins nach dem anderen. Jetzt wollte er erstmal rausfinden, wo Legbass steckte und in welchem Zustand er war. '16. Grunt' Der Troll öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Nur um wieder mit dem nervigen " Schokolade" konfrontiert zu werden. Was zur Hölle war das nur. Er kratzte sich den Kopf und schaute auf die Uhr. Ja, es war wiedermal Zeit für die Raubtierfütterung. Mit einem unzufriedenen Knurren erhob er sich und schlurfte in Richtung dersich langsam leerenden Schokoladenpackung. " Zumindest will er Schokolade, kein Blut" scherzte Grunt zu sich selbst. Langsam fand er den Focus sich wieder auf die astrale Welt zu konzentrieren. Er schaute sich um und versuchte den Geist noch mehr zu erfassen, vielleicht mehr von ihm zu sehen. Einem spontanen Impuls folgend kehrte er noch einmal in die reale welt zurück und nutzte sein Comlink um eine Überweisung in Höhe von 2000 Credits an Lincoln Wonderwall zu machen. Durch die öffentliche Matrix-präsenz Wonderwalls war dies ein Leichtes.Auch wenn er noch nicht so recht wusste was er wirklich von seiner neuen Gabe halten sollte, so empfand er es doch als durchaus fair ihn an seinm letzten Erfolg teilhaben zu lassen. Wer weiss wann man ihn wieder brauchen würde. Als er dies nun erledigt hatte wanderte sein Focus wieder auf das Problem dass an der Hand lag. " Was bist du nur für ein kleiner Quälgeist. Bist ständig nur dabei uns zu nerven. haben wir dir irgendwas getan?" Sprach er während er die Kiste öffnete und die üblichen 5 Tafeln Schokolade heraushole um sie an den Geist zu verfüttern. Es war gar nicht so leicht die astral grösstenteils tote Schokolade aus der ebenso fast astral unsichtbaren Kiste zu holen, aber da dies nicht das erste mal war dass er das tat war es doch machbar. Während dessen konzentrierte er sich sehr darauf alles wahrzunehmen was er konnte - was wahrlich nicht leicht war, denn eigendlich war alles noch ziemlich neu für ihn. Aber er hatte in letzter Zeit sehr Aufmerksamkeit und Hirnschmalz darein investiert, so dass es langsam besser wurde. '16 Merlin' Bis auf mampfennde Geräusche und das blitzen von Alupapie ist nicht viel zu bemerken, abgesehen von dem glucksend-glücklichen „mjamjam Schokolade“ Dein Kommlink meldet dir das aus deinem Geldbetrag ein Spende für „Seattles Novatech Waisenhaus für hochbegabte Kinder“ Gemacht wurde. Und du erhälst eine Quittung für die Steuererklärung. Kurz danach kommt eine Meldung der Finanzaufsicht der Stadt Seattle das du die Letzen 28 Jahre versäumt hast eine Steuererklärung abzugeben und dieses innerhalb der nächsten 5 Werktage nachholen sollst sonst wird eine Zivilklage wegen Steuerhinterziehung eingereicht. Deine einser-SIN ist wohl nicht umfangreich genug gefälscht worden...